It's been 98 Years
by theshowerciara
Summary: Edward left Bella in the woods, and didn't come back. The wolves weren't there in time, and Laurent bit her, but she was found. 98 years later, she's back in Forks, and sees a very familiar face... New Moon AU Now COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you so much to Cullen1994 for giving me this! She wrote up to Chapter 7, but I changed the ending slightly! I luv you girl!**

**ME NO OWN THIS, STEPHENIE MEYER DOES :)**

**It's been 98 Years**

**BPOV**

"Bella?" a musical voice chimed.

"In here." I replied,

"Oh, there you are," a petite figure peeked around my door, "we're moving again." She winked at me then gracefully skipped away. I could tell that something was going on. Sam was too bouncy and hyped up. She knew something, I could tell. After ten minutes of contemplating her statement, I finally gave in. I cautiously walked downstairs, still marvelling at the fact that I didn't fall over.

"Samantha, what is going on?" I asked. She could tell that I was annoyed as I used her full name. I never used her full name; she was always Sam or Sammie. In the ninety-eight that I have known her, I have only called her Samantha if I was angry or annoyed.

"I told you silly, we're moving." She still had a twinkle in her eye.

"Can I ask where we are moving to?" I asked slowly, slightly afraid of the answer.

"Of course. We are moving to Washington. Forks to be precise." I still couldn't fathom why- wait, did she say Forks?

"Forks," I whispered, "why Forks?" I was still whispering. Hoping that I was imagining the fact that I was returning to the place in which I found my soul mate.

"Well, for starters, it's almost always raining there – Bella are you okay?" I could feel her eyes on me but I couldn't help myself. I was falling, falling into an abyss of memories and despair. Forks, why Forks? I kept repeating in my head. I briefly saw Sam come into my line of vision but I then blacked out.

When I came to, I was lying on my unnecessary bed in my room. James, my 'father', was sitting at the end of my bed.

"We're moving to Forks?" I asked him as soon as I 'awoke'. His eyes gauged my reaction as he replied,

"Yes. Is anything wrong with Forks?" I glanced over at him and fell back onto my pillow.

"I lived there as a human." It was only part of the truth. They didn't need to know the rest. They didn't need to feel the heartbreak that I felt. No on needed that but me.

"Oh, well if you want us to change places, that's fine." He understood why I was reluctant to return, but he only knew a fraction of the truth.

"It'll be fine. I think. Could you please ask Sammie to come in though, I need to tell her something." James looked at me and I could tell that he thought something was wrong.

"Sure honey. Well the rest of us are going to go hunting. We should be back soon. Are you sure that you'll be okay?" I nodded and he left. I could hear Sam skipping towards my door and I saw her, once again, peek around the door. I sat up and patted the spot beside me. She bounded over and I laughed. Even though se is technically fifty years older than me, I still feel as if I'm talking to a child.

"So, what's all this about?" Sam asked as she made herself comfy.

"Well, I don't know where to start." I admitted sheepishly.

"Okay. Well what subject is it on?" she asked, now intrigued.

"My past." I whispered. I could see her looking at me and I knew that she had a thousand questions behind her eyes. I never talked about my past. Everyone knew the circumstances in which I was changed but no one knew why.

"Well, start wherever you feel is right." Sam replied after a shocked few seconds.

"Okay," I took an unnecessary deep breath, "Well, it all started about a year before you found me. I had fallen in love." I was so lost in my memories that I didn't even see Sam smile at me so much that her face lit up.

"Well, what happened? Who is this mystery man?" she asked, now almost bouncing on my bed.

"His name is Edward Cullen and I truly loved him but apparently he didn't feel the same way. I guess it all started on my birthday. His sister, Alice, had thrown me a party and his 'brother-in-law' tried to bit me because I had got paper cut-"

"Wait, he tries to 'bite' you?" Sam interrupted

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, he was a vampire." I said in a small voice.

"Oh," she said, dazed, "well that changes things."

"Anyway, wait, no I'll start from the beginning. When I was seventeen I moved in with my dad Charlie because my mom got re-married and didn't want her to have to stay with me when she wanted to be with him," I started then I took a deep breath and continued, "Charlie lived in Forks Washington. On my first day of school I saw five stunning people across the lunchroom but only one caught my attention his name was...," I took another breath, "Edward," I sighed, "He also turned out to be my lab partner for Biology but when I got into class he gave a death glare and thought he was going to kill me but he didn't and he disappeared for a couple of days. Then, when he comes back it's really icy and a guy name Tyler looses control of his van and almost kills me but he...Edward stops the van and I question him about how he saved me under impossible circumstances but he doesn't tell me and we ignore each other for about a month.

"Eventually, we started talking again but one day I went down to La Push and a boy named Jacob told me legends of the Werewolves and their enemies the Cold Ones or Vampires.

Edward...saves me again but this time from getting raped and he takes me to dinner on the way home I question him and he admits that he is a vampire but he and his family only drink animal blood then we have our first date and he shows me what happens to vampires in the sun and he kisses me we were in love. The next day I meet his family and I watch them play baseball but three nomads come along and one named James decides that he is going to hunt me so I go to Arizona with Alice and brother, Jasper, while his other siblings and parents stay behind to hunt James before he can get to me but James tricks me into think that he has my mother so I go to meet him but...Edward comes to rescue me but James had already bitten me however...Edward sucks out the venom before I could change.

"I went back to Forks with a broken leg but with the love of my life by side when the school year ended we shared the best summer ever but then my birthday came around. And well you know that part. Two days later he leaves telling me that he doesn't love me anymore." I sigh. Man I hope that I never have to say that ever again, I thought. Well after that happened, I basically went into a vegetable state and I stayed like that for four months, that was until I started to hang around with Jacob, but then he also started to ignore me. So I went in search of the meadow I told you about. Well, when I found it, the pain was too much so I collapsed onto the ground. I saw a figure come out of the trees. It was Laurent. We talked for awhile until I noticed that his eyes were red instead of gold. He told me that he was here as a favour to Victoria. I remember him saying 'she won't be happy about me killing you' he then said that it was only fair 'mate for mate' I was frozen on the spot as he came towards me. I remember willing my legs to move, to take a step back. He leaned down and bit me, right here." My hand brushed the scar on my neck, "anyway, after he bit me I smiled; I knew that this would be the end of my pain, but he started to back away. I could see fear in his eyes as he whispered 'I don't believe it'. After that, I blacked out only to open my eyes three days later to all your smiling faces." I smiled when I said the last part and focused back on Sam. If she could cry, I knew that she would have tears in her eyes.

"Oh honey, I didn't know this. Why didn't you tell me? Huh, why?" she grabbed me into a hug and I started to dry sob into her shoulder.

"Why should everyone else have to live with my pain?" I asked her. I pulled my face away to look into my eyes.

"If we ever see Edward Cullen again, I will tear him limb from limb. That, I promise you." She growled the last part and I had to laugh. I knew that she could do amazing things but I still found it hard to picture someone as sweet and gentle as my Sammie try to tear someone limb from limb. "Are you going to tell everyone else?" she asked me. I froze, I could now hear them shuffling around downstairs.

"They didn't go hunting did they?" I asked when I already knew the answer. Sam looked at me then shook her head. "I know that you guys heard all of that so you can come up." I said, mentally cursing vampires hearing. They came through the door one by one. First was Sam husband, Ethan, followed by Andy and his wife Emma and lastly came Sarah followed by James. I shuffled back so that they could sit down. Before I knew what was happening, I was enveloped into a bone crushing hug from Andy. Sometimes he reminded me so much of Emmett. No, I will not go there.

"So that's the real reason you don't want to go back to Forks." He looked at me with such love and compassion that I didn't need even Jasper's power to feel it. No, I will not go there! "Well, do you still want to go?" he asked me. I considered the probability that the Cullens would decide to return at the same time as us. With the fact that it was a million to one chance, I nodded, much to the relief of my family. "Well, we will leave it the morning. Come people get packing!" James shouted at us. I giggled and shoved everyone out of my room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Thanks to all who have reviewed! I'll be updating every day or two for the next week, then updates will slow down because only up to Chapter 7 is written! Shoutouts go to twilight-chick3, twilightlover367, elvira, sparklingreeneyes75 and CellaCullen for reviewing! Thanks guys!**

**I own nothing, not even this chapter! This chapter was written by Cullen1994. (ILY for letting me take this over!)**

**Chapter 2**

**We are on the Move**

**BPOV**

"Are coming Bella?" I heard Andy ask. I sighed and looked around my room for one last time.

"I'll be down in a minute." I replied. I glanced in the mirror one last time and checked out my appearance. To this day, I'm still surprised at how different I look. My once boring, one-shade brown hair is now slightly longer and a lot more luscious, with it forming slight curls at the end. My skin has only gone a slight fraction paler than my human skin tone, and my previously mud brown eyes are now a full and deep gold. My cheek bones have become more prominent and my lips are now a lot fuller with a pale red tinge to them. Also, my body changed. I got curves in the right places and my clothes looked good on me now, at long last. I could even look almost as good as Alice or Rosalie. As I thought their names, I didn't get the usual ache, but I sighed and got off the bed. Sighing again I made my way to my closet. I picked out a pair of black skinny jeans and a brown t-shirt. I pulled on my favourite stiletto heels and grabbed my bag on my way downstairs. My family were all hanging around the front door waiting for me.

"Right," I said, looking at them all, "let's go" I walked carefully outside, still worried that I may fall over in the death traps that I called shoes. I was only wearing them because they didn't fit in my suitcase with all the Converse I had in there, and Sam and Emma wouldn't let me leaave Christian Leboutin heels behind me.

"Bella, why do you insist on wearing those shoes if you're always afraid that you will fall over?" Ethan asked as he carefully handed me my helmet.

"Because Ethan, two other members of out lovely family almost gave out hell when they discovered that I was going to leave them behind." I stated as I threw my leg over my black Harley-Davidson. "Right then, where are living in Forks?" I asked James.

"Well, follow us. It's easier than giving directions." He smiled at me and got into his black Mercedes with Sarah getting into the passenger side.

"Not for me, in case you've forgotten!" I called back.

I looked over to Sam and Ethan getting into a sliver Aston Martin db9 and then over to Emma getting into a Porsche Boxster sport edition. I glanced over to the moving van and saw my blue Audi TT convertible being drove in by Andy. I could tell that he had stuffed as many as my belongings into there as possible along with most of Sam's and Emma's. I chuckled to myself and put on my helmet. Kicking the bike into action, I revved the engine. The bike started to vibrate underneath me and I smiled to myself, waiting to let go of the clutch. I could see that Andy was finished loading things up and was sitting behind the wheel. James nodded once to me then to Ethan, Andy and Emma then took off. Ethan followed him and Emma followed him. I pulled out from the driveway and sped after Emma. I turned on the phone that was in my helmet so that I could talk to everyone whilst they were in their own cars. Andy started to sing ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall and so most of us joined in until Emma started to shout at us for acting like children. Other than that, our ride to Forks was quite boring. The weather was nice for a vampire, with no sun at all in the sky, so Sam didn't need to do anything and there were no police around thanks to Ethan's mind reading power.

When we arrived in the small town of Forks, I slowed my speed down and tried to keep my eyes on the road so as I wouldn't see the streets or the houses. So I wouldn't see the memories that I knew I would have to face. If I could keep them at bay just for one more hour, I could let myself go to pieces when I got to our new house.

"Are you alright Bella?" Andy said over the phone in my helmet, "You have really slowed down and everyone else has gone. Honey, I know that this is hard for you but you need to keep going, you need to let go of him." I knew that he was only looking out for me but I couldn't help what I said,

"Andy, you don't know half of what I'm going through here. I can't just _let go_ if I did that, I wouldn't be able to survive anymore. Plus, what are the chances that they are here at the same time that we are?" I said the last part as if I knew nothing would happen but deep inside I could tell that moving back here would change my life in so many different ways. But did I actually want my life to change? I couldn't answer that question, much as I wanted to. "Sorry Andy, I didn't mean to snap at you. It just that coming down this road brings back so many memories. I mean my old house it just there, on the corner. Andy…, What if someone recognises me?" I changed my question at the last minute but I could tell that he knew what I meant, that I wasn't talking about humans.

"Bells, remember this, if anyone, and I mean anyone, tries to hurt you again, well they won't be around to see the light of day, let alone you. You hear me? And, I know how you feel about coming back; it's always going to be hard. You just need to face that fear." He said this with such conviction that I just had to laugh.

"Thanks Andy. But you do know that you sound like an after school special, _face your fear_!" I laughed again and sped off after my family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I got 9 reviews for the last chapter, glad you're all enjoying it! Thanks and shout-outs to 94pinkflowers, DinoSPRINKLES, twilightspaz, Soccerchic/fanficfanatic13 (Loved your review, but I couldn't respond!), Fangirl12, mikan kisses, BrownieMonster, All The Pretty Horses and NattiZ for reviewing. Also, I'm going to pimp the new fic by QuirkyAlice, 'Beneath These Eyes', because I gets to Beta it! It's amazing, go and read it now!**

**Me own nothing, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

Chapter 3

BPOV

As I sped towards the back of Emma's car, I couldn't help but reach out with my extra senses. My power is to absorb other vampire's power when I am within five miles of them. I could also block out their powers so they couldn't use them on me or anyone I didn't want them to. I also had a second power, I could create force fields. They are basically invisible barriers that people cannot come over unless I allow them to. I absolutely love my power, especially when I absorb my families as well. Everyone has a power in my family, James is telekinetic, Sarah can freeze things, Ethan and Emma are twins to they can talk between themselves and Ethan can also read minds. Emma can change her appearance, Sam can control the elements (which included the weather because clouds are just water vapour) and finally Andy is super strong. I tried not to let Andy's power get to me, but often he reminded me of another vampire who was stronger than most of us.

I could tell that we where nearing our new house as James started to slow down. He turned onto a path that I barely saw and we all followed, careful not to get left behind. The driveway was a long dirt road and my jeans got covered in dust. I overtook them all and came up next to James' car; I pointed to my helmet trying to signal to him to turn on his phone.

"Yes Bells?" he asked sceptical as to my mood.

"Are there any other houses up here or is it just us?" I asked,

"No. It's just us. Why?" he replied wondering what I was getting at.

"Just wondering." With that, I sped up and I accelerated leaving them in my wake. I laughed at the thrill of being able to run away from my troubles even if it was only for a second or two. Too soon, a beautiful house came into view. It had three floors and looked like it was from the 1800's. It reminded a little of _their_ house but right now, I didn't care. It was all ours, no one elses. I pulled up outside the garage and stood my bike up. I took off my helmet and shook out my hair. Setting my helmet on my lap, I leaned against the seat and waited for the rest of my family to turn up. Even with them driving fast, they still took five minutes to even come into my sight, and I had wonderful sight, even for a vampire! Ten minutes later, Ethan and Sammie where getting out and heading over to me. Ethan put his arm around my shoulder and Sam snuggled into his side. Sighing, I stood up and followed James' Mercedes into the garage. I quickly got out before Emma could run me over, not like she could actually do any damage, or before I put a huge dent in her car from where she rammed into me. I ran up to Sarah who was standing watching the forest that surrounded the house.

"Hey honey." She said to me as she put an arm around my shoulder. I snuggled into her side and we stood there until Sam came over and dragged me away so that I could choose my room. They had decided that since I was having the most trouble with coming here that I should get first pick. I hugged Sam and ran inside. As I entered, I was stopped in my tracks as I was presented with a huge room, it led off into the lounge and morning room. I walked through until I reached the kitchen that we would never use. We still the most state-of-the-art stuff, but I knew that it was a waste of money to even consider buying this stuff. I just sighed mentally and continued on my tour of the house. I walked past the front door again, much to the amusement of the rest of my family.

"What? It's a big house?" I said defensively. I skipped over to the other side and walked through the open door. I gasped at the scene in front of me. On the wall was a huge 60" plasma screen TV with Andy's wii and x-box in front. There was a huge white leather couch placed in front and over to the side there was a pool table with a ping-pong table as well. I was in heaven when I saw the piano that adorned the floor that was slightly raised on the opposite side of the door. It was the one instrument that I could play without breaking it.

"Bella, when you are quite done ogling at the games room, can you please pick your room. We are dying out here waiting to see the house." Andy said I heard him earn a slap off Emma for that comment. "What was that for?" He asked surprised that it actually hurt.

"We are already dead, you doofus!" Emma replied, the sound of hysteria clear in her voice. I giggled at the fact that Emmett was – wait, no ANDY was hurt not Emmett. Where had that come from? I never thought about the Cullens if I had any choice at all. Putting it out of my head, I giggled at the fact that Andy was hurt by Emma. I ran upstairs and wandered around all the rooms. None of them spoke to me so I went up to the next level. The top floor was one huge room. I knew that it was right for me as the entire west wall had shelves and shelves just waiting to be stacked full of my books and music collection. I could picture my bed in the centre of the wall with my black leather couch on the opposite side.

"This is it." I whispered. I knew that the others had heard me as I could hear Sammie coming in behind me.

"Wow! You really know how to pick a room Bells." She also whispered this as I danced into my new room. My troubles momentarily forgotten until I saw the view from the huge window. I could see for miles. I could see so far this could see another house in the distance. It also looked huge, also looked white and also looked like it belonged to someone rich, someone as rich as us. I collapsed again in a heap on my floor as I immediately recognised the house. It was _their_ house, Cullen's. I winced as I thought of their name, it had been almost a century but still they could cause me pain. It's not fair, it had been almost a century, but yet they still had the same effect on me. I didn't love him any more, I couldn't. He was probably off with Tanya somewhere.

"Sammie," I said through tearless sobs, "Why should they be able to do this to me? I don't love him anymore. In fact I hate him! Why should he be able to make me break down like this?" I pulled me in close to her and let me sob onto her shoulder.

"If they are here, he will not be able to come near you. You got that? He is scum and should be killed for what he did to you. Everyone in this house will protect you. If you want, we can even make it so that he cannot come within ten feet of you. Does that sound fair?" She said soothingly. I could tell that there was anger bubbling underneath the surface of surprisingly calm façade, even though she wasn't our 'mother', she fit into the role of my mother perfectly. I laughed a bit at her last sentence and looked up to find all of my family surrounding me, worried expressions on their faces. They could all tell exactly how I was feeling, you didn't have to be an empath to know what I was feeling.

"Right," I said, my voice filled with conviction, "I hate Edward Cullen, so from now on, I will be a new Bella. I will be stronger and I will face whoever and what ever comes to school tomorrow. I mean, what are the chances of them being near us?"

EthanPOV

I could hear other people's thoughts in my mind, not my family's, but not a human's either. It had to be a vampire, no other family would think the word 'hunt' every few minutes. From what I could tell, there was seven of them, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and another. They didn't say the name of the other person, they just kept thinking 'him'. Who was he? Why did he seem so sad? The only thoughts I could get off him was 'How stupid' and 'I didn't mean it'. Whoever 'he' was, he was beating himself up badly over this.

I went down to James and Sarah, they were talking in the games room in hushed voices. They were worried about what would happen to Bella now that she was back here, what would she end up doing?

"James, Sarah, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sarah looked at me with motherly concern. She knew how worried we all were for Bella, and knew from my face that I had something extremely important to say.

"Ethan, what is it?"

"Did Bella ever say the names of the vampires she knew in Forks?" I asked, probing their minds. I hated doing this, but I had to find it out.

James wouldn't lie to me. "She mentioned something about a Carlisle and Esme, does that help?"

"I think they're back in Forks."


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. - OME! You guys rock my frigging sox off! Thank you so much for all the reviews and kind words, they made my day! I can only thank a few people, so from now on I'm only thanking anonymous reviews here. But if I get too many, I don't know what I'll do! LOL. So thanks to the following: vanillaswirl27, Twilight luva, ****so and so, Alex, reader13, Bellissa, bri, bItChY CuPcAKe!, Quirkyalice (love you!) and twi-hard1. Thanks to FRK921 who reviewed every chapter while reading!**

**Me no own, it all be Stephenie Meyer's and Cullen1994's!**

* * *

Chapter 4

BPOV

That night, after I had put all of my belongings away, I sat on my bed and turned on my c.d. player. I didn't recognise the song straight away. I sat there intent on the piano that was playing until I started to hum along unconsciously. Afraid that I was going mad, I slowly made my way across the room. I opened the latch and stared at the c.d. hoping that it would trigger some sort of recognition.

"Bella, will you turn that off or at least put something good one!" I heard Sam say downstairs. I chuckled and turned it off. I examined the c.d. as I went downstairs.

"Is this anyone's c.d.? I don't remember buying it." I asked as I walked into the lounge. Looking round, I saw six faces looking at me as if I was going to break down right here. I carefully took Ethan's power for a second so I could know what they were thinking.

_I hope she's alright. She doesn't look too good. – _James

_I wonder if she wants a hug. – _Sarah

_Bella, I know that look, stop stealing my power! – _Ethan

_I wonder if she would play ping-pong with me. – _Andy

_Hey Bells. That c.d. wasn't bought, it was made. Doofus! – _Sam

_I bet that shopping would cheer her up. – _Emma

I looked around them all once more and let go of Ethan's power. I went to sit down next to Andy.

"I would love to play ping-pong with you Andy. Emma, sadly shopping won't cheer me up. Sammie, don't call me a doofus. Oh and Ethan, you can't stop me!" With that, I skipped out of the room and waited by the table for Andy.

The next morning, I was still thinking about where that c.d. had come from. I recognised it from somewhere, but where? I was lost in thought, and almost didn't notice Sammie coming in.

"Come on Bells, We only have three hours to get ready for school." She practically yelled at me.

"And your point is…" I asked in return. I didn't understand the big fuss. We could get ready in three minutes flat. Sammie stared at me as if I had three heads.

"My point is that if you insist on being a new Bella, then you are in dire need of a make-over. Emma, get your big butt I here!" she yelled part and dragged to my walk- in closet. "Now, just sit down there and let us do all the work. So, what kind of look do you want? OH I know!" She screamed, obviously getting excited now. She put a sheet over the mirror in front of me so I couldn't see what she had planned. Emma walked in then and giggled when she saw me strapped to the chair by a mini vampire.

"This is soo not good for my new persona. Being trapped by a vampire who is like half the size of me!" I said half jokingly, half seriously. For that comment I earned a slap on the arm from Sam. Emma just giggled again and went over to pick out my outfit for that day. I resigned myself to playing Bella Barbie.

Two and a half hours later, I was finally done. I could hear Emma and Sam discussing what they thought looked good on me. I couldn't take it any longer so I dragged off the sheet and looked in the mirror. I looked and saw the faces of Emma and Sam behind me. Sam looked murderously angry that I had ruined her surprise but Emma again, just giggled. It was her trademark. I looked at the mirror properly then. Sam had done a fantastic job as usual. My eyes had think black eyeliner on with no eye shadow. My lips that a dark red lipstick on and I had no blush. Overall, I looked great. The eye liner made my golden eyes really stand out and the pale skin just made them even darker. My hair was left down but had been curled very slightly near the ends I looked over to Sam and I could tell that she was anxious about what I would say. I pretended to be annoyed at her just to see her give me the puppy dog eyes. I smiled then and she bounded over to give me a hug.

"You shouldn't do that to people, or vampires, it's not fair!" she laughed as she squeezed me tighter. She was the one person who could be fooled by my meagre acting skills. Emma handed me an outfit as she ushered Sam out of the room. I sighed and got changed. Looking in the mirror again, I was surprised by what they picked out. I was wearing a black, pleated corduroy mini skirt with a tight black t-shirt that said Bite Me on in red writing. In the corner was a pair of fangs with blood dripping off them. I smiled at the irony of it and continued to check out the rest of my outfit. Under my skirt I had fishnet tights on and a pair of stunning black stiletto ankle boots. I didn't particularly want to wear the heels, but they would have hurt me if I wore my Chucks or Vans.

"Whoa. You two can come in now." I said. I could just tell that they were bouncing up and down outside the door. They both rushed in and stopped at the sight of me.

"Well, I really don't think that anyone will think that you haven't changed Bells. You look amazing! I have to say that our work here is done!" Sam laughed. "Wait a minute though, can you actually walk in those shoes?" she looked at me worriedly and I carefully walked towards her, keeping my eyes on the ground so I wouldn't fall over again.

"Are girls ready?" I heard Ethan shout from downstairs.

"In a minute. Em and I just need to change our clothes. Bells put these on, oh and don't forget your bag. It's just by the wardrobe." With that, they both ran out of the room to get changed. I slipped on the aviators that they had given me and grabbed my bag. As I headed downstairs, I clung onto the banister so I wouldn't fall over. As I was paying a lot of attention to my feet, I didn't notice the looks that my family gave me until I had reached the bottom.

"Bella is that you?" Andy asked slightly worried in case I had been attacked and someone else had taken my place. I nodded once then rolled my eyes.

"Oh and by the way, we are taking the Audi." I giggled at the expressions my brothers were making and grabbed my keys from the table. I found that I was now quite confident about walking in these shoes so I walked a lot faster to my car door. I stopped before I got in and saw my family still staring at me.

"Will you please close your mouths, your about to catch a fly." I said to them sarcastically. I saw their wives smirk as they both joined me by the car.

"Erm Bella, sorry to burst your bubble, but we won't all fit in your car. How about we go in the Clio and you go on your bike. Sound fair?" Ethan said, now that his mouth was closed. I nodded once and went back inside to get my helmet and keys. As I passed Andy on the way out, I stopped in front of him and closed his mouth for him,

"Honey, I know that I've told you this before, but you really should stop ogling at me and my outfit because I can tell that your wife feels like murdering you. Again." I whispered in his ear so that no one else could hear. If he could blush I know that I would have created a new shade of red. Chuckling quietly to myself, I put on my helmet and put my leg over the bike. I could see Sarah looking out the window and she motioned me with her hands. She opened it and through out a jacket. I smiled at her and put it around my waist for now so that I could lift my incredibly short skirt up to make myself more comfortable and this way, no one would know.

I accelerated again out of the drive way and turned on the phone. I could hear them arguing over who picked out my outfit.

"Guys, you do know that your phone is on, don't you?" I asked pleased by the shocked silence on the other end.

"I know now." I heard someone mutter. I giggled again and turned off the phone.

I arrived at school before my siblings as I was able to dodge the traffic. I swerved into the car park only narrowly missing a student. I parked in a space and got off. Before I took off my helmet, I fixed my skirt and draped the jacket on the seat. I could tell that people were staring at me so I decide to have a little fun. I slowly pulled off the helmet and shook out my hair. As I placed the helmet on the chair as well, I 'accidentally' dropped my key. Smiling slightly, I bent over to retrieve it. I made a big show of flicking my hair back on the way up. I could see all around the car park that the guys wear staring with lust filling their eyes and the girls were staring with envy filling their eyes. I leant against the bike as I waited for my family to arrive. It only took them about five minutes but by then; I had had enough of people staring at me. I gladly got up and picked up my jacket, bag and helmet and headed over to their car.

"Having fun are we?" Ethan said as he scanned the minds of the humans nearby. I grinned and looped my arm through Sam's. Andy came around my other side and put a protective arm over my shoulder. We all walked into the main office and I pushed off Andy's arm as I sauntered up to the desk. I heard a soft chuckle from behind me so I glanced around. Ethan was trying to control his laughter so I extended my senses again and borrowed his power.

_I have to say, she is so lucky that I'm married! Wait no she is way too young. What the hell am I thinking? _I gasped, disgusted by the thoughts of the man in front of me. Ethan must have realised what was going on because he came up behind me and said to him,

"Hi, we are the new students. The Corelli family. I'm Ethan; this is Sam, Andy, Emma and Bella."

"Well hi there. Welcome to Forks High school. Here are your timetables and a map of the school. Have a nice day. Oh, I nearly forgot, have your teachers sign these and bring them back here at the end of the day." He said still eyeing me. When we got outside I made a promise to myself, never again am I wearing a skirt this short to school. I glanced at my lesson sheet and sighed as I made my way once again to English. As I walked up to the teacher's desk, I couldn't help but feel self conscious. I could tell that everyone one was staring at me and I was once again grateful that I couldn't blush. The class passed in a blur and it was only when I stepped outside the classroom that I could smell another vampire. I froze in my tracks; I just knew that with my luck, it was them, the Cullens. I walked a little too quickly to Spanish and once again, walked up to the teacher's desk. I handed her my slip and was told to sit at the back. I could now speak fluent Spanish as in my years as a vampire, I had been to enough Spanish lessons that I could live in Spain and they would think I was a native. I zoned out, my Spanish was so much better than my teachers, and decided to expand my senses. I was suddenly hit with a range of emotions, lust, anger and fear being some of them. Crap, this was Jasper's gift. He was here? Then that meant that Alice was. And probably Rosalie and Emmett. But was he? Could I handle it if he was?

By the end of Spanish, I had just about decided that I would stay in school. I shouldn't need to leave because they are here. I had more rights than them to return here. They should be the ones who had to leave.

"Bella, are you okay?" Sam said as she bounded up to me. We both had maths now and for that, I was eternally grateful.

"They're here." I said. I know that I didn't need to explain who _they_ were. I could tell she knew, even if she didn't hiss under her breathe. We made our way quickly to maths and again, handed in the slip to the teacher. Even after almost 100 years of this subject, maths still continued to elude me. I sat there and tried to give the teacher my full attention but they continued to enter my mind. Why were they here? What right do they have to come back? The bell rang and I got up and left the classroom slightly too quickly again. I went to my locker and put away my bike helmet as we didn't have time to go before school. I put away all of my books and headed to the dining room with Sam. I could tell that everyone was still staring at us but I went to get our props and join my siblings at the table they had managed to get.

"Bella, you should hear what some of these humans are thinking about you. I swear, all the guys want to get into your pants and all the girls want to punch your lights out. It's really funny!" Ethan said until he noticed my expression, "Bells honey, what's wrong?" I didn't need to answer because just then, the doors opened and their scent hit me again. I grimaced and I could tell that my family put the pieces together. They could tell that this was the Cullen family. These were the people who broke my heart, broke it beyond repair.

We walked up to the lunch line and got our props for the day. Then, settling down at a table in the corner, we heard some people approaching. I looked up and saw them, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and him. Edward Cullen. I lifted up my airators and gave a smile to Alice.

'What are you doing here?' She asked me.

* * *

**A.N. - I'm sorry! I'll get some more posted soon, promise! But reviews make me work faster!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. - WOW! I love you guys hard! 33 reviews in 3 hours? I've had a hard time replying to them all, but I love you all for it! I'm not going to name people, because I wanna get this out quickly as possible, and wake up in the morning to a jam packed inbox before school, hint hint! Love to everyone, especially my regular reviewers, who know who they are!! xxx**

Chapter 5

BPOV

I eyed them all up and was surprised to see hate in their eyes. I heard Sammie get up behind me and the rest of my family followed suit.

"How dare you come back here after what you did to him!" Rosalie almost shouted at me. I was taken back by this. After what I did to him? What about how he left me?

"What? What do you mean _after what I did to him_?" I said, my tone mocking. "You all left me! You abandoned me. And him," I pointed at Edward who was just surprised standing at the back of his family," he told me that he didn't love me anymore! He abandoned me in the woods beside my house, telling me that he didn't want me anymore, that he was fed up of pretending!" I practically screamed this last part and I tried not to cry. I was a new and strong Bella and I refused to cry over meaningless people like him. The Cullens looked at me then looked at Edward.

"Edward, is this true? Have I wasted the last 100 years trying to hate the one person outside our famil I could talk to? If this is true, you are going to be so dead. Again." Alice whispered, too low for the humans to hear. I could see that everyone was still staring at us so I grabbed my tray and stalked out, not forgetting to throw my 'props' away. I glanced back at them. Everyone apart from Jasper and Emmett were staring at Edward; Jasper was looking at me, his eyes filled with pity and Emmett was staring out the window. I borrowed Ethan's power (I didn't dare even think about using Edward's) so I could hear what they were all thinking, and I didn't like it.

_Her pain, her anger, I'd never realised how far Edward could take something like this. – _Jasper

_How the hell could he lie to us? Especially about something as big as this – _Alice

_Whoa, Vampire Bella. Now that's more messed up than I thought. – _Emmett

_Look at her, getting everyone's attention. She doesn't deserve it after what she put Edward through. And she seems so happy with her new life, how could she give up her humanity? – _Rosalie

_Oh no, Bella's back. Eugh, I can tell from Jasper that she just hates me now. Why on Earth did I tell them that she told me to leave? – _Edward

I gnashed my teeth together at what Edward thought and I could tell that they all heard my as they all turned in my direction. The Cullens and my family. Ethan put his hand on my shoulder and I could tell that he had heard what Edward had thought. I checked my lesson sheet and almost punched the wall when I found out that I had biology next. I went to my locker, Andy carefully following behind me, he also had biology next.

I couldn't really be bothered to go to biology because I could just tell that _he_ would be there. This all started in Biology, and it came back to Biology. Life truly was just a big circle. Andy and I arrived slightly late as I had spent the remainder of lunch sitting in his car trying to calm down, and not run in there and shove Edward through a wall. As we entered the classroom, everyone started to stare at us again. I just ignored them this time and stalked up to the teacher, my anger towards Edward not fully gone yet, if it ever would be.

"Sorry we're late Sir. We got a bit lost." I said even though I knew this school like the back of my hand.

"No problem Miss…" He didn't continue so I completed his sentence.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Isabella Corelli and this is my brother Andy." We had decided that Sammie, Andy and I were siblings and Ethan and Emma were twins who live with us. "Could you sign our slips please?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Of course." He signed them and we both waited to be given seats. "Erm, Isabella,"

"Bella." I interrupted him, "My name's Bella." He glanced at me and smiled at me, no doubt thinking that I'd be easy to teach.

"Okay then, Bella can you sit next to Mr. Cullen at the back and Andy, if you sit next to Mr. Newton. Can you two please raise your hands." He said as he looked at the class. We both looked at the class then and I quickly saw Edward sitting at the back at the same desk as we used to sit in. Another parallel to my human life. The exact same desk where I had realised just what I felt for him. Another boy raised his hand as well and I guessed that that was Mr. Newton. My eyes raked over his appearance as I recognised some of his features. I could easily tell that he was Mike's grandson but I could see some other features of someone else as well. I knew that I was staring so I made my way to the back of the classroom. I refused to even acknowledge that he was even there, something that I had been doing very well with until just recently. Only around twenty minutes ago.

At the end of the lesson, I was about to put my books away when I felt something grab my wrist. I looked down in confusion that quickly turned to anger as I realised that Edward was trying to stop me.

"Bella," he whispered, "Just wait a min-," He didn't get a chance to finish as I yanked my arm out of his grip and headed over to Andy. I could see him glaring at Edward so I tugged on his sleeve and we just walked calmly out. I checked my schedule again and my mouth involuntary turned into a smile when I saw that I had gym next. I checked Andy's as well and we both laughed as we turned the corner, seeing the rest of our family entering the gym hall, thankfully. My laughter soon faded though as I saw that all the Cullens were also here. I dragged Sam and Emma into the changing rooms and quickly got a locker, not wanting to even alknowledge Alice and Rosalie near me, even though Alice kept whispering my name too low for humans to hear. I changed at human pace, dreading going out and facing them all. I as I carefully walked out, the coach had made everyone go for a lap around the track. I saw the Cullens on the other side so I started running, trying to catch up to my coven. I saw them only about a hundred yards ahead of me so I increased my pace only slightly. I passed some of the students but purposefully ignored them. The others could tell that I was upset as when kept up my speed and streaked past them easily. I rounded the bend and I looked up startled by the gasp that came from in front of me.

**A.N. - Dun dun duuunnn! I won't be posting for another few days, so I'm sorry. RL is a little hectic at the minute, and I'm trying to write another few chapters of this! Oh, I reached 1,000 views for this, thanks so much to you all. If you want me to make room in my schedule to post, click that little green button just below this message, please???**

**Love, xparawhorextwerdx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. - I'm being nice to all of you and uploading again! I'm going to be working on this by myself after chapter 7 though, so expect a while between those chapters, it'll probably be two weeks. I'm sorry, really, I am, but there won't be any huge cliffhangers, and if there is, I'll have the next chapter up after a day or two. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, and do you all want to go and review my other story, Mistaken Identity? You can find it on my profile! Love and hugs, xp.**

Chapter 6

BPOV

_I rounded the bend and I looked up startled by the gasp that came from in front of me. _

However, I looked up a second too late and I crashed into the person in front of me. I landed on the floor and I was sure that I had killed them. I started to panic, I tried to think of a reasonable explanation for the fact that when I accidentally crashed into them, they died. All this panic was over in a second when I realised that I couldn't smell any blood from the supposedly dead person. I looked up to see three faces looking at me from above.

"Still the same clumsy Bella. Would you like a hand?" I could tell that Emmett was trying not to laugh as he put out his hand. I ignored it and got up by myself.

"Why the hell did you just stop running?" I asked, now frustrated that I actually had to speak to them. Just then, my siblings came up behind and also stopped.

"What happened? We saw Bella fall over. What did you do to her?" Andy asked, immediately blaming them for my fall, being the over-protective brother he always was. I glared at him as if to say _can you just butt out please! _He seemed to get the message though as he shut up then but continued to eye up Emmett, taking in that they probably had about equal strength. I took this time to look around the group. Jasper and Rose looked at me with pity in their eyes and Emmett just looked like he wanted to beat up Andy.

"I'll say this one more time. Why the hell did you just stop running?" I almost shouted. Jasper tried to send me calming waves but I just glared at him, telling him with my eyes to stop trying to calm me down, that it wouldn't work. He got the hint and backed away. "Well, are you going to answer my question?" I looked at Emmett again and he looked back.

"Well, we stopped because Alice here had a vision and so she stopped which made Eddie stop," I heard Edward growl at that name but Emmett just ignored him, "So then Jasper stopped to make sure Alice was alright, but then Rose and I stopped because you then crashed into Alice and it was funny."

"Okay then, all I needed to know was that Alice had a vision, you didn't need to tell me the rest of it." I said, staring at Emmett as if he had just said something completely stupid, which he had. He was the same old Emmett, except a hundred years older, but maybe a year or so less mature. I looked at Alice, but she was looking at Edward who was staring intently into her eyes. I thought that he might be trying to gauge what the vision was about, but the way he was looking at her was almost romantic. If I didn't know that Alice was married, I would have thought that they were about to make out. I was getting frustrated that I didn't know what they were saying, so I once again borrowed Ethan's power.

_I know that you saw that Edward. You need to talk to her before she does something stupid. – _Alice

I saw Edward nod slightly and I let go of the power, not wanting to hear any more. I glanced at my siblings and nodded once. I set off running again and made it back to the coach in no time.

The lesson passed in no time at all, and I was glad that I wasn't as clumsy as when I was human because I knew that if I was, I wouldn't have been able to do half of the things that I did. Even as it was, I wasn't as graceful as most vampires, I had been known to crash into things an awful lot. As soon as the class ended, I walked at a quick human pace to the changing room to change. Gym was my last class so when I left the changing room, I went straight to my locker. I grabbed my helmet and jacket and quickly made my way to the front office. I handed in my slip whilst trying not to look at the guy behind the desk, not wanting to give him any hints about me, just wanting to get out of there and get back home. I could tell that his eyes were still roaming my body as I walked out the door. My family were waiting for me next to my bike. Instinctively, my eyes scanned the rest of the car park, making sure that the Cullens were no where in sight. As I neared my bike, I heard my family muttering in low voices. They didn't know that I was near so I stopped and tried to listen.

"They invited us and we can't exactly say no. It's not polite and we want to make a good impression." I heard Emma say.

"I know, but they hurt our Bella and if we go she will think that we are betraying her. Plus, by the look that she gave them at lunch and in gym, I don't think that she really wants to see him. She's been hurt enough already, can you guys not see what that'd do to her?" This time it was Sam who said that. I knew what they were talking about now. The Cullens had invited them back to their house and they were deliberating about whether or not to go. In my heart, I knew that they should go; it wasn't fair for me to hold them back. They deserved to meet them and get to know them. My past experience shouldn't be the thing that stopped them from getting to know the other vampires that were in the area. We didn't know any other covens like ours, everyone else should be able to have somone to talk to on the rough days, without it being known immediately by everyone else. However, my head told my heart to shut up. The Cullens basically left me to die, I shouldn't have to talk to them and my family should be supportive to me and my wishes. We were family, the Cullens were nothing to me, or at least they shouldn't be. Whilst I was deliberating about whether to go with my heart or with my head, I walked closer to my bike. All of them stopped talking when they saw me, but by now I had made a decision. I tied my jacket around my waist again and climbed onto my bike. Stuffing my helmet onto my head, I looked at them,

"Go. You should go and see them; it's just that I would prefer to stay behind. I'll see you back at the house." I said, my voice not betraying the mix of emotions that I felt. I couldn't let them know that it was hurting me. I quickly kicked my bike into motion and reversed out of my space. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the Cullens round the corner staring at me. They knew it was me, I could tell by the look in their eyes. I started to get angry at them so I quickly accelerated out of the gates. That way I wouldn't do something I might regret, and I defenitely wouldn't reveal our secret.

I got home before any one else had returned. James, I presumed was still at the hospital (he was a doctor like Carlisle) and I guessed that Sarah was at the supermarket buying our props. I quickly parked my car in the garage and ran at vampire speed into the house. Heading to my room, I hung my keys on the hook and threw my helmet on the floor by the door. I knew that I needed to be quick. The night before, I had rang up a restaurant in Port Angeles and got a job. It didn't escape me that it was the same restaurant that Edward took me to after he saved me. I didn't like the fact that I would have nothing to do during the evenings, I hated hearing my family in the throes of passion. I could hear my family all coming in together, so I wasn't going to shower yet, I'd sit down and talk to them first.

I ran downstairs and took in the picture before me. Sitting on our new cream coloured couch, was the Cullens. All seven of them, Edward included. Carlisle and Esme's jaws dropped when they saw me, and I let out an audible gasp as recognition entered their faces. James also turned and when he saw the expression on my face, couldn't understand why I recognised them.

"Right on time. Bella, these are the Cullens. As you can see, they are also vampires." He looked uncomfortable as I stared at them open mouthed. I looked into each one of their eyes and in all of them but one, I saw pity and love. I turned to look at James,

"I need to go in a minute." He looked back at me confused until Sarah gave him a nudge and whispered in his ear. A look of comprehension dawned on him as he looked once again between me and the Cullens.

"And why is that may I ask?" He asked, politely.

"I have to go to work." Once again, my coven turned to look at me, confused.

"When did you get a job?" Sam asked a little hurt. I looked at her apologetically. I told her everything and I knew that her mind was racing in case I did tell her and she forgot.

"Last night. I have to go or I'll be late." I turned to leave and called over my shoulder, "Nice to see you again, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Alice Jasper. That covers everyone I'm glad to see." I smiled vindictively at the last part as I raced up the stairs. I had a quick shower and got changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a plain black tank top. I reapplied my make up and grabbed my guitar shaped shoulder bag. Putting on my aviators, I left my room and grabbed my motorbike jacket off the hook by the end of the stairs. Shrugging it on, I walked past the living room again were the Cullens were still talking. I saw Alice and Sam in the corner giggling.

"I'm going. I'll see you later." I said as I stood in the doorway. Sam looked up, glanced at my outfit then nodded once in approval. I felt a smile tugging at my lips. I couldn't even leave the house until she had approved what I was wearing. I looked at Andy,

"Do you still have the keys to my car?" Andy didn't look up from the game he was playing with Emmett and Jasper on the x-box as he nodded. "Well, where are they?" He mumbled something incoherent as his eyes darted from Emmett's screen to Jasper's until finally he was back to his own. "What? Andy I swear if you make me late, I will unplug this game right now!" I threatened. All three looked up with a worried expression as I stood behind the TV.

"In my pocket, they are in my pocket. Don't you dare unplug it! I will burn your books if you unplug that." he threatened in return. I quickly stepped away from the plug, he knew how mush my books meant to me. I could see that he was getting hysterical so I just put out my hand before he could start a tantrum again. He rummaged through his pockets until he handed me them. Smiling once, I pecked him on the cheek as a thank you and ran out the door at vampire speed. Heading towards my midnight blue Audi TT, I dropped the keys accidentally. I saw a white hand reach down and grab them before I could make sense of what happened. I looked up into a pair of topaz eyes and was annoyed with myself for being dazzled once again by the same person who left me 98 years ago.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

BPOV

_Heading towards my midnight blue Audi TT, I dropped the keys accidentally. I saw a white hand reach down and grab them before I could make sense of what happened. I looked up into a pair of topaz eyes and was annoyed with myself for being dazzled once again by the same person who left me 98 year ago. _

My eyes took in his dazzling beauty and I felt my eyes harden and my anger bubble up to the surface. I sighed and said,

"I still don't see how you do that."

"Do what?" he asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Appear out of thin air. Even as a vampire, I still don't see how you do it." I replied still rather irritated. His eyes danced with glee at the fact that I was joking with him instead of tearing him limb from limb. Unbeknownst to him though, that feeling was getting very hard to suppress. I wanted to kill him for what he had put me through, but I held my emotions in check. Holding out my hand I watched as he dropped the keys into it. I turned again and saw the curtain twitch slightly. My lips twitched into a smile involuntarily as I knew that people were watching, and I couldn't wait for them to see what was going to happen. I glanced quickly back to Edward to see his head cocked to the side. He was listening to whatever was going on in the house. I walked over to my car and got into the driver's side. Slipping my bag from my shoulder, I noticed that Edward had vanished. I shrugged and threw my bag onto the back seat. Turning back, I shrieked as I saw a silhouette in the passenger's chair.

"What?" Edward said innocently. My dead heart would have been hammering in my chest at this point and I could have sworn I saw Andy and Emmett at the window laughing at me.

"What the hell are you doing in my car?" I practically shouted at him. His lips pressed into a thin line as he tried to stop himself from laughing at me. Once again, the curtain twitched slightly and my head whipped around to face it. "I know you are there you know. You don't need to keep on hiding behind the curtain. I _am _a vampire, remember?" Andy and Emmett's faces peeped into view and I gave them a small wave. They both smiled sheepishly, embarrassed by getting caught. I heard Edward cough behind and my head whipped around once more to face him. "What are you still doing in my car? Get out now." My irritation had now gone into a new level. I jammed my keys into the ignition and the time lit up on my dashboard, but he made no attempt to move. I cursed under my breath and sighed. "Edward, I am going to give you two choices. Either you can live and get out of the car now or you can die as I drive to work extremely fast because you have now made me late and I really don't want to be late on my first day of work. Capice?"

"I think I'll die as you go to work thanks." He nodded once at me and made the hand motion to start the car. I looked at him as if he had grown another head. Did he really think that I wanted to be in the same town as him, let alone the same car?

"Fine, but if you dare so much as utter one letter, I will purposely crash this car so that you are trapped. Then I will sit on it so that you can't get out." My face, I hoped, didn't portray the sadness that my heart would feel if I crashed this car. His eyes were wide as he stared into mine and I could swear that they glossed over for a second. Could he actually feel anything about me any more?

"You have really thought this through, haven't you?" My glare answered his question and he just said, "Fine. I promise not to say anything whilst you drive. Okay?" This time, I searched his eyes and when I was satisfied by what I saw, I nodded once and reversed out of the driveway.

When I got onto the road, I glanced over to him and saw that he was staring at me. Borrowing his power, I listened to his thoughts,

_Okay, so how to go about his? She said not to talk and personally, I quite like this car and really don't want to be stuck under it._

I smiled at this and continued to listen,

_Wait a second, what is she smiling about? She looks so beautiful when she smiles. No, stop that thought! Concentrate!_

Why did he think I was beautiful, he had broken my heart! I smiled at what he was thinking, and he stared back at me.

_Wait a second, I haven't said anything, but if she is reading my thoughts…well, that could get embarrassing._

I pressed my lips together to stop myself from laughing and nodded once. I saw his eyes widen and he faced away form me only to look back a second later.

_Right so if you are listening to my thoughts, does that mean I can tell you things since technically, I am not utter a single letter? Can we do it this way?_

I thought about it for a minute and nodded once, bracing myself for his pitiful excuse.

_Right well, to start off, I still love you. I always have and always will._

What? He still loved me? But how could he have left me there in the forest? How could he have lied to his family? He had to be lying again, but I needed to discover the truth. I checked my mirror and pulled over. I grabbed my phone when I had stopped and punched in the numbers for the restaurant. It rang twice before someone answered,

"Hello, this is Bella Italia. How may I help you?" a voice said to me.

"Hi, this is Bella Corelli and I was meant to come into work tonight but unfortunately, I have had a family emergency and I was wondering if I could start tomorrow night instead?" I asked, not letting them put in a single word.

"Sure, just make sure you call up tomorrow in case you can't come in then either." They said, not even bothered that I was meant to be there now.

"Thanks so much!" I replied, surprised that I was let off so easily. I hung up and turned to face Edward. "Right, explain because that just makes no sense."

"I love you. Always have, always will. How is that so hard to comprehend?" He asked, as his eyes bored into mine.

"It's so hard to comprehend because you said that you didn't want me! That you didn't love me! I went into a catatonic state when you left! I was practically dead. There was no point to my life anymore. I'm sure that if it wasn't for Charlie, I would have committed suicide! I hated you, but at the same time I loved you because you were the one guy who I ever thought could make a difference in my existence. That is why I have spent 98 years trying to hate you for what you did to me, but I can't!" I was practically crying by the end of my rant and I saw that his eyes held all the pain that I'm sure mine held. However, when I said 'trying to hate you' I was sure that his eyes momentarily lit up. I cursed myself for letting that slip. He knew now that I didn't really hate him, that it was all an act. But the problem was, I didn't love him fully either.

"I don't know what to say to make you forgive me except that I lied to you. I left so that you could have a happy, human life. I left for you, so that you could marry some guy who could give you children and grow old with you. I lied and I sorry. I never meant for you to get hurt. Obviously that didn't work; as well you're here when you shouldn't. Just know that I love you and I am truly and I hope that you can forgive me." With that, he leant over to kiss my cheek. I pulled away and he got out of the car. I didn't try to stop him as my mind kept going over what he told me. He still loved me. He lied to protect me. I had no clue about what to do next and I looked out of the window to see his figure retreating into the forest at the side of the road. Once he was out of sight to human eyes, he took off and left me to consider the words he had said to me.

After about an hour, I put my car in gear and headed back to my home. I turned into our driveway and sped up so that I was at the house in less than a minute. Parking my car, I got out and climbed the steps up to the front door. My thoughts where still in the car listening to what he told me again and again. I was trying to find some factor that told me that he was lying. So far though, I had nothing, even though I desperately wanted to believe that he was. When I walked through the door, I was surprised to find that everyone was sitting in the living room. By everyone I meant both the Cullens and my coven, even Edward. They all stopped talking once I came in and they all stared at me. I could tell that they were trying to dissect my expression and I'm sure that they were confused by what they saw. I had made sure that my face held no surprise or love or hate. It was a blank mask that only moved when I spoke. I couldn't let any more emotion than what Jasper could sense out.

"Hi. I'm just going to go to my room. It was…interesting to see you all again." My eyes went to each one of the Cullens and I knew that only Jasper knew what I was feeling. He smiled at me and nodded once to show that he knew I needed time to process the information that I had been told. I glanced again to Edward when I had gone up the stairs and saw that his eyes followed me all the way up. I sat in my room and put in the CD that I had found once again. I lay down on my bed and continued to try and remember where I had got it from. I had decided that I could never hate Edward for what he did to me. Now I had all of the information about why he left, I knew that he was only trying to protect me. I knock sounded on my door and I opened it using James' power. I was till lying on my bed with my eyes closed and I felt a corner of my bed go down as someone sat on it. My mind was still trying to figure out how I felt about Edward when I felt them shift slightly. From that movement, I knew that it was no one in my family as they would have started to talk as soon as they came in. I opened my eyes and saw someone hovering over me. I had no clue how they were able to lean over me, centimetres from my face, without me noticing. For a second time that day, I was being dazzled by a pair of golden eyes. Edward was leaning over me. His hands were either side of my face and his legs were leaning on mine. I really wasn't listening to him as I was trying to figure out how I had not felt him on me before.

"Bella, are you even listening to me?" he said, his voice was laced with humour and a slight trace of annoyance.

"What? I was trying to figure out how you were able to get in the position that you are currently in without me even noticing." I said, again giving out too much detail because he was dazzling me again. He smiled and I knew that his mind was in the same place as mine.

"I said, why are you listening to this song?"

"Do you know what song this is? I can't remember. I think that it's familiar but I just can't put …" My sentence drifted off as I stared into his eyes. It was as if was trying to tell me the answer through them. It suddenly clicked and I knew that if I was human, I would as red as a tomato. I closed my eyes and said, "This is my lullaby isn't it?" I could tell that he was smiling even with my eyes closed. I strained my ears to see if anyone else was in the house with us. As if he could read my mind, Edward said,

"They left so that they could give us some privacy. I hope you don't mind."

"Sure sure. I need to talk to you anyway." I said with my eyes still closed. "Now, I have thought a lot about this and I have decided that I don't think you are lying when you told me you loved me and still do. However, I have also thought about my feelings a lot and I have decided that I still love you," I didn't get to finish my sentence because at that time he crashed his lips to mine and my eyes flew open in surprise. My mind went into overdrive as I knew that I had two options at this point. Either I could keep on kissing him as my heart wanted or I could push him off me as my mind wanted. Once again, I was faced with choosing between my heart and my head. So far, my heart was winning as he deepened the kiss. I brought my arms up and tangled my hands in his hair. I could feel him smiling at this and I smiled in response. I couldn't pull back as my head was lying on the pillow. He was now in control and I couldn't pull back as I now wanted. I knew that I needed to finish my sentence. He needed to know the rest. I got my hands out of his hair and I he took this as a sign that I wanted to finish the kiss. When he pulled away, my eyes where open and I could see that his were dancing with happiness at what just happened. "Right, well I don't know what to say about that. But, if you had let me finish my sentence, I would have said I have decided that I still love you but I will have a problem trusting you." I could tell that that had hurt as the joy left his eyes. "However, that had to be one of the best kisses I had ever had. So, if you can show me that there should be no problem trusting you, I may be able to totally forgive you for leaving me." The joy returned and he once again, crashed his lips to mine and could tell that I would most likely fall in love all over again if he continued to kiss me like this.

Wrapping my hands in his hair, I pulled him closer to me, and we were wrapped in a cocoon of emotion, and I felt whole, for the first time in 98 years.

**A.N. - This isn't over, not by a long shot!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN - This is a small one, but I wanted to get something out on my birthday. Yup, it's my birthday, so do you wanna give me a free present? Just click the review button down the bottom! I even accept anonymous ones! Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys rock the socks off my feet!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I just own a battered copy of the Trilogy, and an un-battered copy of the AU book,**

**BPOV**

We lay there, in each other's arms, for I don't know how long. We were finally content, in our own little world. There was no way we could be over come now. I had waited 98 years to feel his strong arms wrapped around me, and I would never let go. But what did this mean? I knew he wouldn't give up the Cullens, he couldn't. Although we couldn't actually die without fire, it would kill Esme for him to leave for good. But I couldn't leave my family. They were the most important things to me now, and had helped me through the toughest days. I gave up thinking about that, and just enjoyed the sensation of being where I'd wanted to be for so long. I could finally breath properly again, feel my useless lungs filling with air again, and the hole I had gotten so used to was gone. It wasn't just fixed, it might as well have never been there before.

"Bella, what was it like for you, when I left?" Edward's voice shocked me. I had almost forgotten how to speak. Then his question registered with me. He wanted to know what had happened. Should I give him the short version or the long, realistic one? I decided to go in between the two.

"It wasn't great. I was a zombie for a few months until Charlie gave me the ultimatum of either moving to Florida or trying to get my life back together. I was a mess, didn't speak, didn't hang out with anyone, I barely lived. It was a struggle getting through every minute. I felt like a hole had been cut out of my body, that there was nothing holding me together," Edward's face looked pained, but I had to keep going, I had to tell him what had happened to me. "Then I got talking to Jacob, and we connected. I was finally, well, happy is the wrong word. I was content. I wasn't depressed any more, I didn't want to die. Jake and I fixed up some motorbikes, and I was able to hear your voice, telling me to stop being an idiot and get off them. Then Jake changed, he stopped hanging around with me, and told me I couldn't see him anymore. I went to our meadow, to think, but when I got there the pain was too much. I over estimated how strong I truly am, and ended up on the ground, trying to hold myself together. Laurent came, and he was about to kill me. He bit me, and I was changed. If it wasn't for the La Push werewolves, I would be dead. They stopped Laurent from killing me, but they couldn't save me. I woke up three days later to James' face. They took me in, and I've been there ever since."

Edwards face was even paler than usual, if at all possible. I didn't need his gift to know how he was feeling, he had that look of self-loathing he had whenever we discussed me becoming a vampire. He was hating himself for ever letting this happen to me.

"Our leaving never did you any good, did it?" He asked quietly. Even with my good hearing, I had to strain to hear him. I wanted to hug him and tell him I was alright, but I couldn't lie to him, I wasn't able to say that I had managed fine when I hadn't. You could see it in how I looked, even as a vampire. I wasn't slim, I was thin, and you could see the bottom part of my rib cage. I had lost 15 pounds that I couldn't afford to lose, and you could tell that I was too thin. If it wasn't for the fact James was a doctor, I would have been called in and asked if I had an eating disorder. I had been several times, but James was always able to deflect the attention from me.

"No, but you didn't leave to do me good. You left to try protect me, but then again, that didn't happen either. What were you doing?" I had to know what he had been doing when he was gone, was he enjoying life? Did he fall in love with some one else?

"I spent the first ten years tracking. I was no good for anything else, I couldn't be around my family. I told them that you were fed up of me, that you wanted me to leave you. So everyone moved to New York, but I left. I couldn't see them, and see Alice's unhappiness. She wanted to come back, but I kept telling her that you hated us. That you never wanted to see us again. I kn-"

"You told my BEST FRIEND that I hated her? How could she have believed it? How could you have said that? What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't, and I knew that if I had told Alice the truth, she would have come back here and kept searching for you, and telling you that I love you, and that I was stupid. I promised you a clean break. Anyway, I kept going, tracking Victoria, but I found her then. Remember that Earthquake in Texas around eighty years ago? That was us fighting. She almost killed me, but I was fighting for someone who was alive. I killed her, then came back to my family. I've spent the last eighty years hunting and surviving. The way you described it, having a hole, that was it for me. I didn't want to move, I considered it good if I hunted more than once a month, I was barely doing anything. Then I came back here, and I saw your grave. It took Jasper and Emmett to take me down, Jasper was trying to calm me down. I wanted to go to Italy,"

I gasped. He wanted to die? "You told me you hated me, it was none of your business if I was dead or not." I said in a low voice.

"I needed you to survive. Then I walked into the Cafeteria today, and you were there. I could smell the freesia from across the room. I need you Bella, more than I've ever needed anyone before,"

I threw myself onto him, and kissed him vigorously. We got lost in each other's bodies, and stayed kissing. We didn't even hear the door open, until a voice said "What are you doing with my mate?"

**AN - DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE!! I wanna live to be 16 next year!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. - Thanks for all the reviews! Guess what, there's more than 200 here! I never actually thought that that'd ever happen to me, thank you all so much! Shout out to Quirkyalice, for being brilliant and letting me use her as a sounding board for this plot twist. I know it may concern a few people, but I promise, this is eventual B/E, it just takes a while. And please, don't kill me for this, I'm nervous enough as it is! I'm updating earlier than I planned to, but I really wanna get this up!**

APOV

I walked up the stairs, trying to hear the noises coming from Bella's room. I was concerned, I didn't know what to think. I knew Edward had never gotten over her, but his love for her was so diminished I doubted if he actually loved her properly anymore. It wasn't like the love I shared. Lost in thought, I realised that what I had was almost perfect. I was with someone who I couldn't hide anything from, and he couldn't hide anything from me. I restarted and continued up the stairs, but the only noises I could hear was deep breathing. It was so heavy, it sounded like when Edward and I were kissing. I opened Bella's door, and I saw my worst nightmare come true, Bella was in Edward's embrace, kissing him with more fervour than he had ever kissed me with. I stood there shocked, then opened my mouth

"What are you doing with my mate?"

BPOV

I pulled my lips away from Edward's, and saw Alice standing there, looking heartbroken. He was her mate? I didn't even understand how they could have been together, she was married to Jasper, wasn't she? She had to be. But why? There were so many thoughts spinning around in my head, I didn't know what to make of it all. This was too much, it shouldn't be like this. Alice shouldn't be with Edward. They were siblings, not mates. I stood up at vampire speed, and did the only thing I could do. I ran.

I ran out of the house, ignoring Esme and Sarah's shouts of 'stop' and kept going. I ran into the forest, and sat down on a tree stump, staring out into the deep green of the forest, just beyond the treaty line with the Quileutes. What he had done to me was so wrong. He had led me on, why? What gave him the sick perverted pleasure of doing that to me, of raising my hopes before cruelly dashing them. I needed him when I was human, he knew that I had, then he left and broke me, but yet he still decided to do this to me. He lied to me. I could hear some one creeping up behind me, and I looked to see Emmett standing there, looking out of place amongst the saplings, a large muscle bound man amongst them all. I stood, and turned around slowly. His face was pained, he truly didn't like having to say this, whatever it was going to be. It hurt him, and I hated the fact that it was my fault that he was hurting right now. I loved him like the older brother I never had, he truly looked out for me when Edward and I were still together. It was all my fault, all the mistakes that had been made in the past were mine, and mine alone. I was a human, one he was attracted to more than any other, but it hadn't made the slightest bit of difference. I should have known that I wasn't good enough for Edward Cullen, that Alice was.

"Bella?" he asked me, his voice not as loud or booming as it had been before they'd left, all those years ago. "Can I explain something to you? It'll help you understand this mess we're in right now," I nodded, not trusting myself enough to speak to him. I didn't want to display the pain I felt imagining Edward and Alice together.

"When we left, Edward was heartbroken. He didn't know what to do, so Alice decided to, well, 'cheer him up'. Except it ended up hurting a lot of people, it hurt our entire family. Then, when Jasper found out, he was so hurt he left. He only came back last year, when we moved to Forks again. Edward and Alice mated, but neither of them are truly happy. Alice has conned herself into thinking Edward is what she wants, but Edward doesn't want this. He can't break off the mating though, Alice has to agree to do it. Jasper only agreed because he loves Alice enough to not want to see her sad. It's messed up, and everyone hates it. Rose said only last week she wished that you were still here so that Edward wouldn't be with our sister. Esme doesn't like seeing Jasper so sad, and we all deliberately try to stay out of the house when he's there, because of the whole empath thing. Look, I know that you have no reason to even want to help us, I really do, but please Bella. We need you more than we ever have before."

I looked into Emmett's honey coloured eyes, and realised that the Cullens did need me, but I couldn't abandon my family. They had rescued me from the edge, and stopped the Volturi coming down on me. I made my decision.

"Emmett, I'll help. But don't expect me to love Edward again immediately. This has hurt me so badly, more than him leaving me ever did. But I still consider you all my family, so I have to do this, to keep my second family together."

Emmett immediately swept me up in a giant bear hug, just like he used to. Except this time, he wasn't about to kill me if he squeezed any harder. I hugged him back, and realised what I had to do. I had to go back and help the Cullens, they were my family. Yes, they had left, but ti still didn't matter. They had taken me in when I was defenceless, and I had to do this for them.

XxX

I arrived back into the house, and it was empty of Cullens. Sammie and Emma ran up to me and engulfed me in a giant hug. They could sense the pain that I was feeling, and knew that I needed them there.

"Bella, do you want me to rip him limb from limb?" Sammie asked with fire in her eyes. If I gave the command, she'd go and rip Edward apart, and nothing anyone could do would stop her.

"No, don't Sam. I'm just upset." I poured out the whole story to them both, and their honey brown eyes changed to pitch black. The anger that was emitting from them was so strong even I could pick up on it, and I wasn't even an empath.

"Bells, how could he have done that to you? The lying cheating -"

"That's enough Samantha," Sarah flitted in, Esme by her side. Esme immediately ran up to me, and enclosed me in her arms. It felt so good to be with the woman I had considered my mother for so long, even after Sarah had taken me in.

"Bella, this will be sorted out. They aren't happy together,"

Even though I had told Emmett I'd get Edward back, it was only when Esme told me that it was possible that I finally felt I could do it.

**A.N. - So, do you like it, do you hate it? Gimme the feedback, I don't even mind the flames, as long as they're nice flames! And I have a bodyguard, QA will protect me!**


	10. Chapter 11

**A.N. - I'm bbbaaaaaaccckkk!!! I just saw Twilight, it's AMAZING! WOO HOO!! Ok, I'm done :) Thanks to Heavens Immortal for being my amazing beta babe, LOVE YOU ALLY!!! Shout outs also go to Quirkyalice, for being my wifey, and my RL friend Juxhin, because he's reading this! lol. So, hope this is ok, it's the chapter lots of you have been waiting for! And happy Christmas/Hannukkah/Eid for everyone, or whatever holiday you celebrate!**

**I'm not Stephenie Meyer, because if I was, Renesmee wouldn't exist!**

EPOV

I was angry. Damn it, I didn't love Alice as a mate, I never had and I never would. When we had gotten together, she had tried to help me out of my depression, but it didn't work. I was still hopelessly in love with Bella, even more so than the day I left her so long ago.

"What are you thinking about?" Alice asked, coming up behind me and planting a kiss on my neck.

How could I tell her I wanted to break this up?

I couldn't.

She had kept me sane, throughout the times when I had wanted to die, just go to Italy and end it all. But she wouldn't allow me to do it. Not at all. But we weren't doing ourselves any good, so I had to do this; tor my own sake, for hers.

For Bella.

Alice looked at me, and then spaced out. She could see exactly what I was going to do. How I was going to end this, everything. I felt evil, the self loathing I had always felt was multiplied by ten. How could I do this to sweet, little Alice?

But I felt nothing for her, she was like a sister to me. Well…a sister who enjoyed incest.

"Edward, I know exactly what you're going to say. And yes, this felt wrong to me too, but I thought it was right. I didn't want to admit that this," she gestured to the two of us, "was a mistake. There wereas feelings for you that I thought wereas there, but never were and never will be there. Now I've hurt the one creature I'll ever love, and there's no way that Jasper will ever take me back. Damn, Edward, we messed up," Alice's slim shoulders began heaving, and she tried to keep in the sobs that threatened to engulf her. I felt a rush of love, but there was nothing that I could say to make her feel better. ButYet my heart still felt lighter. Yes, I had messed up severely, but now I had a chance to make it right..

BPOV

I unwrapped myself from Esme's arms, and stood up. I had sunk to the ground, finally feeling the loss of Edward. But I had to do something, to make what I wanted to happen, actually happen.

My legs felt like they could hardly support my weight, but I knew that they could.. Vampires couldn't collapse, it was impossible, and I knew that but under the given surcumstances and considering the impossibility of the situation I was in, I believed anything could happen. But I still felt like anything could happen. W

I walkinged into the front room, Jasper was sitting on the couch. The moment I entered the room, I felt even more melancholy than before. Jasper's gift was both a blessing and a curse, but when he was as depressed as he was right then, no one was safe from his power.

"Jasper, can I talk to you?" I asked softly. His head popped up, and he stared glared at me.

"What do you want to say Bella? Unless Maybe the fact that our mates deciding to leave us and mate with each other means that we should do the exact same? Is that what you want to ask me?" He was angry, and I didn't care. His emotions were effecting everyone in the room, his anger was my anger, and it was giving me the courage I needed to continue.

I was going to make him talk to me, to understand that I was going through the exact same thing that he was, I felt his pain, even when he didn't project it. There was no way that I didn't know what he was going through, we were both the wronged parties in this.

"Jasper, I'm going through the same thing that you're going through, except I actually can tell that they don't love each other. Alice's feelings of love are for you, but you can't see that. I can., I can read their minds, but and you sense their emotions. You don't sense who they're meant for though. I can. She loves you, and she loves Edward as a brother. Edward loves me, but I don't know if I love him anymore.."

"But, what if I do-" I cut him off, knowing exactly which lie was going to roll off his tongue next.

"Jasper, if you had one day to live. Just one. Would you choose to see Alice one last time, or would you choose to see anyone else in the worldis there really someone else in the world that you would rather see??"

His face was pained. He wanted to answer Alice, I could tell that without even having to borrow Ethan's power. He just didn't want to admit his weakness.

"Alice. Without a doubt, Alice. I love her so much. She's the only thing that I could ever love. I can't do anything without her. She's my life,"

A blur ran in and pounced on Jasper. "I love you too Jasper!"

I saw Jasper's face light up, and Alice was wrapped securely in his arms. An aura of peace and harmony fell upon me, and I was happy. Then

When I left the room and immediately fell back into the depression I had been in previously. Ignoring where I was going, I walked into my bedroom, and fell onto my bed. As my back hit the bed I felt another weight on it, someone else was on the bed with me. But there was something already on it.

And then his scent hit me, the scent I would pay a thousand dollars to keep with me.


	11. Chapter 12

**A.N. - Sit back and relax, this is my longest chapter ever, at almost 2000 words!! Thanks to Heavens Immortal for betababe duties, and ignoring Not Her for another day to beta this for me. Thanks to Quirkyalice for being my wifey, because she rocks!!! Also, the Twilight Awards are accepting Nominations, so if you love me enough, do you want to nominate me? (or another story you like) I've put the url on my profile. Also, go check out the Lazy, Yet Discerning Ficster blog, because it has some amazing recs!! So, this ends my too long A.N.**

**Do I have to tell you I don't own this again??**

BPOV

His scent was taking over my body, saturating the air that I breathed in and out. He knew that I knew he was there, but neither of us could tell how the other would react. It was true he wasn't with Alice any more, I had seen that with my own eyes.

But could I trust him? He had betrayed me twice; once by leaving me in a forest 98 years ago, and again only a few short hours before this.

Was there anyone in the world that I could trust? Anyone who had known me when I was human? Wasere there any living humans who remembered me?

_Probably not. _

The memories of my human life were so foggy, I could hardly remember it.

All I remembered was sadness, and people pitying me. I remembered a guy who I thought may have been my dad, he was tall, with dark hair and brown eyes, with pale skin, but that was it. Even when I strained myself to think, all I could come up with was this. There was nothing else that came out of it, and it saddened me that I couldn't remember it. I remembered emptiness, feeling that my heart had stopped working, that my lungs had stopped pushing the life giving air in and out of my body, but they were still doing their work. I was just empty. Unfeeling. Cold. They were all words used to describe vampires. Those words were what we were, and I thought that they described who I was as a human, but I couldn't be sure, much as I wanted to. I remembered wanting to be a vampire, but I wanted to be changed by Edward. He was the only person I wanted to change me, but it hadn't happened like that.

There was no way to be sure. The only memories that I had kept with me were the ones of Edward, the perfection I saw every time we touched, and every kiss we shared. I even remembered all the times we would just sit and stare at each other, me basking in the intoxication of his presenceeven when we were just near each other, not doing anything affectionate towards each other, but simply basking in each others presence.

One of my most vivid ones was seeing him with the glittering skin of our kind in a meadow, telling me what he was. It was one of my a happiest memories, despite the temporary fear that was normal when a human is in such a predators presence. But that memory was overpowered by the memories of my pain and hurt, of my zombie like appearance. I had kept the most upsetting memories safe for no other reason than that they showed me what love was like, and how easily I could be broken. Not physically, that was almost impossible, to anyone else except another vampire, but emotionally I was still a wreck, and the only way to fix it was to fall in love again.

Sadly, the only person I would ever be able to love again was the one who had hurt me so deeply. It was a Catch-22 situation. Love him, but be so devastated when he leaves that I go to Italy to die, or ignore him and pray to God that he would just go away.

Option two might work, except for the fact that I had never truly believed in any God, my human family never had, at least I didn't think they had. If I had had a strong belief in God as a human, surely it would have come with me into this life... It would have had to, if it was that important.

"Bella, I need to know what you're thinking," he said, in a perfectly normal tone, as if he had the right to ask me whatever he wanted to.

I had to make a decision, now. But what? I had no idea what I could say to him, option one or option two.

It suddenly struck me that I had a third option, one which I didn't particularly like having to use, but it would be less painful for everyone involved. I had to leave him. I had to tell him that we weren't compatible. But I had to make it his fault, he wouldn't believe it if it was mine. He'd tell me that it couldn't be my fault, and not to be silly. But the self loathing Edward I remembered? He'd agree that it was his fault, if his personality was anyway the same.

"No, Edward. You don't need to know what I'm thinking. You walked out of my human life. We had this conversation before, but then Alice walked in, because you had MATED with her. Now you expect me to tell you every little thing just because you say so? That's not me. I'm not the girl you left in the woods almost a century ago, I'm different. I'm Isabella Corelli. I'm 16, I've two brothers, Andy and Ethan, and two sisters, Emma and Sammy. My mom's name is Sarah, and my dad's name is James. Dad's a doctor in Forks Community Hospital, and he's head of Orthopaedic surgery. But my family is weird in one way. We're all vampires. We don't eat or drink or sleep. We hunt animals instead of humans. I know virtually nothing about my human life, except that I was in love with a vampire, who _left_ me."

A tall boy came to mind, but I couldn't remember his name. I could remember feeling happy around him, and him being happy that I was with him, but nothing else. Places, times, even any other people with us were missing. All I could remember was the face, a tanned face with black long hair, and he was always smiling. I never remembered a frown on the mysterious boy's face. He was like my own personal sun. Shaking my head to get rid of the memories, I made it seem like I was shaking my head at Edward. But he didn't seem to want to listen to me.

"Bella, we can work through this, I know we can. I was so ungrateful when we were together before. I thought I was doing a good thing by leaving you, but I was wrong. I know that now, but we can do it, it's fate," Edward sounded like he actually believed that we could work it out, that I would give him another chance.

But I couldn't.

I couldn't tell him that I wanted to give him another chance so much it almost hurt, but that I was afraid. I had to stick to my plan, tell him that it was his fault, but how? What words would convince him to let go of me, that he wasn't right for me. What were the reasons that he would accept. My brain would only come up with one.

Trust.

Could I trust him? I probably could, but I'd be afraid of the day he'd get tired of me and leave again. So I couldn't truly trust him.

"Edward, we can't. I love you, I do, truly. But I can't trust you. That's a deal breaker right there for me. How am I supposed to agree to spend my life with a man I can't trust? Would you agree to spend your existence with somebody you couldn't trust. No, you couldn't, because every day you would be thinking that it was the day they were going to say it was over, that the love they used to feel was no more. And I can't cope with that. There is no way that I can put my heart out there to risk that again. The last time, it almost killed me. So it's best if we don't talk any more, I don't think that my heart can put up with it again."

Edward looked at me oddly, as if he could see through the façade I had put up. But it was impossible that he had. My acting skills had improved a lot since I was human, and I didn't have blood making me blush, or a heart to speed up, indicating I was lying. "Are you sure that this is what you want Bella? If it is, I'll stay away,"

My heart was screaming at me to stop, to say that I didn't want him to leave, that I wanted him to stay. But as usual, my head won out. "I'm sure. Goodbye Edward.,"

"Goodbye, Bella" he whispered, looking like he was about to cry.

Edward walked out of the room, and I sank down, crying the tearless sobs of my kind. I had made a mistake, of that I was sure, but it was the right thing to do, wasn't it? It had to be. There was no way that I could have done anything else, I couldn't put my heart on the line.

EPOV

I knew I had hurt Bella,. God, it was obvious that I had. She had sunk down to the ground all those years ago, sobbing and screaming my name. I could still remember the pain and anguish on her face. It was as vivid to me in my memory as it had been that fateful day in the woods, the day which had ruined my eternity.

I realised that I had to do something, but what? If she wanted me to leave, I had to. I had agreed to.

I knew that I had to do what she asked… because there was nothing else to do… yet my entire body was screaming at me to run back to her and take her on the bed, to mark her as my mate. But she didn't want it, so I wouldn't. I had promised to stay away, but she needed someone, and I would be there, like I was those years ago.

Suddenly I heard a noise outside, it sounded like animals approaching, but what animals would come near a house surrounded by vampire scent?

None, their self-preservation instincts were too good. Listening out for thoughts, I realised that it was wolves.

The La Push pack were back, but why? They shouldn't have been there. They had died out before we had arrived in Forks in 2003.

But why were they coming, the treaty was still in force for us, we had not violated it in any way, they couldn't attack us.

But not for the Corelli's. They had no treaty with the wolves, and the wolves were perfectly within their rights to attack.

I couldn't let that happen to Bella, I wouldn't.

They were getting closer, and one of them had phased back to human form to speak.

"Leeches. You have invaded Quileute lands. Leave immediately, or we will be forced to take immediate action. My name is Robert Uley, and I am the tribal leader. If you do not leave, we will attack. You have two hours."


	12. Chapter 13

**A.N. - And now, the end is near... lol. Seriously, two more chapters people, and then it's over! This is for all my lovely reviewers, especially Rory-Ace-Hayden random numbers, for reviewing every chapter! Thanks to betababe and wifey, for all the help and encouragement. Can I direct everyone over to the AU forums over on twilighted(dot)net? I set up a thread, and I often post teasers, or give out MAJOR spoilers. Also, the twilight awards are still accepting nominations, the url is on my profile. That's everything now...oh! Can people please review? I always reply to every single one, and the reviews help a lot. The Alice/Edward thing came from a review. So, on with the almost 2000 word chapter...**

**If I owned Twilight, I wouldn't have my Junior Cert in June, would I? And my mocks wouldn't be in 5 weeks, would they?**

Chapter 12

BPOV

I was lying on my bed, sobs racking my body, for the loss of the only vampire I was ever likely to love, when I heard someone talking outside.

I stood up and ran to my window; grateful that I had chosen the room that faced out onto the front lawn, so I could see what was happening.

There was a group of around 13 wolves, and one man standing in the middle of them. The man was speaking. "Leeches. You have invaded Quileute lands. Leave immediately, or we will be forced to take immediate action. My name is Robert Uley, and I am the tribal leader. If you do not leave, we will attack. You have two hours."

Who was he, and why was he so determined to make us leave? More importantly, how did he know what we were? How did he know that we were vampires? Why was he telling us he would attack us? If he knew we were vampires, why did he come here, he should have known how dangerous we are to everyone around us, and that we could easily rip them apart, piece by piece. But was he talking to us? Or was he talking to the Cullens. I knew that when they were here last, they wouldn't go near La Push, that they were afraid of that place almost. Was it because they were vampires? Did the Quileutes know about vampires? Were they some kind of super-human race? How could they think that they would get away with threatening vampires? We could easily overpower them. It wouldn't even be fun.

"Bella, we have to leave, now!" Sarah burst into my room, and threw a bag at me. "Pack whatever you can, I'll have Esme send whatever we need to us. We have to leave immediately. The wolves are dangerous, they can kill us."

What? The wolves could kill us? There was no way. We are Vampires for crying out loud. It is almost impossible to injure us, we are impenetrable. Our skin is like granite, our flesh, like marble. I have seen one vampire die, and it had taken both James and Ethan to do it. How could a pack of oversized wolves kill even one of us, they didn't even have opposable thumbs!

"Sarah, they're just wolves. What can they possibly do to us? They can't even move their thumbs!"

"Bella, firstly, you're becoming hysterical, calm down right now. Secondly, they're a hybrid between humans and wolves. They're not exactly werewolves, they're shape shifters. They have strength to rival our own, and can easily kill us. They shift between wolves and humans, depending on the danger. But they are trained to kill, and will kill us if we don't leave. And know we have to, right now,"

Andy ran into my room then. "Mom, I'm not leaving, this is our home, and I'm damned if some stupid wolves are going to drive me out. I like Forks, and I'm going to live here. I like the scenery, and we can go out as much as we want. I'm not leaving because of them. I'm staying, and if anyone else wants to, they're more than welcome,"

"What does Emma think of this?" Sarah asked tersely. She didn't want to leave any of our family behind, we were all so close.

"I agree with Andy mom. I'm not leaving here, we've only just arrived. I won't start over again at a new school so soon, there's no point. And I think the school here will want to know why we've only been here a day and then leave again. I just want to settle down for as long as possible, and if it means fighting, well, what are we waiting for?" Emma spoke passionately about staying. She was just as fed up about having to move around constantly as we all were; all we wanted to do was live as normal a life as possible for our kind.

There had to be some sort of bargain we could make, but what? I had no idea what to do., Bbut I wasn't going to leave. I was going to find out about my human life, and I'd find out who that strange boy I remembered was. And by staying here, I could uncover my past and look forward to the future.

"Bella, do you want to stay here? I know that it might be a bit disconcerting if we are here, but if you want to be here, we'll stay and fight. None of us want to leave, but you're the one thing that will decide. Sammy and Ethan would prefer to leave, as would I. But James, Andy and Emma want to stay and fight. What do you want to do?" Sarah's topaz eyes were large with concern for us. She was our mother, but I was the one she looked after the most. I could tell that no matter what I wanted, even if it was what she didn't want, she would do it. She would do what I asked, no matter what.

What did _I_ want to do? I wanted to stay, but not at the expense of my family. But what was the point in allowing ourselves to leave, to be forced out? There was none. We shouldn't have to leave; we were different from others of our kind. We hunted animals, like the Cullens. Why should we have to go when the Cullens were allowed stay? They had to have made some kind of bargain with the Quileute elders, but when? All I knew was that it was before I was human. I would have remembered a piece of information that important, wouldn't I? I would have had to...

"I'm staying. I need to find out about myself as a human. Maybe I have family here or something, or I had a boyfriend. Anything could have happened to me, but whatever it was I need to find out. Maybe I'll find out my real name, all I know is my first name, Isabella. I have no idea what my last name is, I've no idea who I was. This town is the only way for me to find out who I am, and I'm going to take this chance, no matter what happens." I spoke clearly, knowing if these wolves were as advanced as Sarah thought, they'd hear every word I was saying, and know that we weren't leaving without a fight. We wouldn't let them drag us out of our home, it wasn't going to happen.

We sat in the front room, and talked. When there was only half an hour left, I told the couples to go upstairs and have time to themselves. It was my last gift. The only time they would consider being alone together was when I was out hunting, because they never wanted to make me feel uncomfortable. My giving them this present showed how much I loved my family.

I turned on the TV and watched a sitcom, forcing myself to laugh at the funny parts, and trying not to cry the rest of the time. My existence was about to come to an end. I knew that if we were lucky, only two or three of us would survive. If I could sacrifice myself for my family, I'd do it.

Lost in my musings, I didn't notice the various members of my family walking back in at a human pace. I looked at them for possibly the last time.

James, tall, with brown hair flecked with grey and the topaz eyes of vegetarians. He had been changed when he was thirty three, and this made it easier to stay in one place for longer.

Sarah, my mother. She was petite, with silky black hair and whiter than white skin. I loved her so dearly, I'd protect her with my life.

Emma and Ethan, twins in their human life. They were exactly the same, corn flour hair and almond shaped eyes.

Sam, Alice-like in appearance. She was small, with brown short hair and the biggest eyes I had ever seen. We'd always tease her about how her eyes would look big on a cow, and she'd respond by teasing us back. She was so fun-loving, and she couldn't leave. She had helped me get through the hardest part of my vampire life, and she had to be ok. She had to.

And Andy, my big brother. He was a bear, and so important to me. His strength was nothing, he was simply a big pussy cat at heart, and that was all we needed to know about him.

Would my death even be mourned if none of us survived? We all knew it was unlikely we would all make it, that we might only make it out with one or two of us. If we were truly unlucky, we'd all die. My luck had never been the best, and I was almost sure that I wouldn't make it out. But if I died saving someone in my family, wasn't it worth it?.

It would make this so much easier, so much more worthwhile, if I died to save someone.

"Bella, don't give up hope. We will make it out, I know it. Don't be such a pessimist," Ethan reprimanded me. I had left my shield down unwittingly, forgetting that he had the power to read my mind.

"But, Ethan, for a pessimist, I'm not really optimistic," I replied, with the bastardized title of one of our favorite songs from the 2000's. It was my last joke, playing the game we often played. One of us would mess up a song title, and then the others would have to reply with sentences containing another one of the band's songs or a lyric from them.

"But, your thoughts I can decode!" He replied, trying to laugh.

"Ethan, we're all in the business of misery. We should take it from the top," Andy chimed in.

The clock in the room struck six, and we turned to the front window. Our two hours were up. James pulled us all closer to him, and we embraced each other for what may be the final time.

"It's time," He said in his gravelly voice.

**Review = teaser!!!**


	13. Chapter 13 real one!

**This is from the wolves POV. It's the decision to attack the Correllis, and how the pack has developed from what we knew them as. The only La Push guys to transform were Jake, Sam, Paul, Embry, Jared and Quil. They're all in canon couples, except obviously Jake and Renaything. (Can you guess I'm not a big BD fan?) So, this is from 9am the day Bella and Edward met again to 6am the next day. I'm sorry this took so long, and it's unbeta'd, because Heavens Immortal is currently MIA. You out there honey? Mail me, will you?**

**I'm running a contest with Quirkyalice for St. Patrick's Day, all the details and my sample entry is on my profile, go have a look and enter it!**

**Thanks for waiting for me to update, I'll try not to take so long again! Love to Quirkyalice and all the girls who are talking to me!!**

**I am most definitely NOT Stephenie Meyer, because if I was, I wouldn't have my Irish book looking at me going 'xparawhorextwerdx, open me and learn! Learn Irish and forget about your fic,' and I wouldn't be talking to my Irish book. In fact, I possibly wouldn't even know that Irish was a language**.

Chapter 13 – Finale

Robert Uley POV

"Jake, are you absolutely sure? I mean, it could be a mistake, couldn't it? I know that there are those leeches which your great- grandfather made the bargain with living nearby. Could that be it?" I didn't want to have to confront any leeches. I was confident in the pack's abilities in ripping apart any leeches who strayed onto the reservation, I wasn't comfortable with waltzing up to their residence and threatening them. It was against my gut instinct. I knew it was probably just having to be near the leeches bringing this turn about, but I had never enjoyed the killing which occupied my days. There were many vampires nearby, more than any of the elders had ever seen before. Not even my grandfather, the Alpha of the last pack, had seen 14 vampires. The most he had ever seen was seven, and they were the bloodsuckers who claimed that they were different. When they had come back to Forks, I, Jacob as the Alpha and Shane, our best fighter went to speak with them. I had pretended to be Alpha, because I was the most physically imposing out of the three of us. The boundary lines had been re-established, and we had agreed to leave each other alone. Which had happened. But these new leeches were causing a problem. Jacob's grandfather, Old Jacob, had seen them when he was out on patrol. He was still mourning the loss of his imprint to the vampires, and hadn't seen reason to age without her. So he stayed as a wolf, and phased occasionally. He was convinced that he had seen his imprint as a leech, and that they must be destroyed. So we followed his command, and went to the large house they were using as a base. I was the one who spoke, still trying to give the impression that I was the Alpha.

We had given the leeches two hours, which we thought that at their speed, would be more than enough time. But they didn't leave. We had arrived at 4am, and when six came and went, I spoke again.

"Leeches, we have given you two hours to remove yourselves from the area. Are you going to leave, or will we be forced to fight?" I asked, my voice not giving away my nervousness. The leader of the coven came out, and walked towards me.

"Mr. Uley, with all due respect, this is our home. We do not wish to leave, and we most definitely do not wish harm on any humans, either here in Forks or anywhere else in the world. I understand you have a treaty with Carlisle Cullen and his family; can you extend the same courtesy to me and my family? We will not do anything to break it, and as a member of my family is the ex-mate of one of Carlisle's family, surely you can understand how close our families are?"

Old Jacob phased immediately back into human form, and looked only in his early twenties, not 114 as was his true age.

"Bella! Bella! Please, do you remember me? Bella! Bella!" He continued screaming out her name and yelling for her. Eventually young Jacob had to pull him away, his limbs flailing and still screaming out "Bella" His imprint was a bloodsucker. I couldn't imagine how horrifying that had to be for him. If it was my dear Shauna, I wouldn't be able to go on.

I had to tell them to leave, now. "If you and your coven do not leave immediately, we will be forced to take immediate action. Do you understand the consequences of not leaving?"

"Yes, I do. We will stay, we will fight, and we will win."

Let the battle commence.

xXx

BPOV

James had been outside for ten minutes, talking to the wolves. He wanted a compromise, they wanted a fight. I had to get a better look, so I walked over to the window and lifted the curtain. I saw a large, russet coloured wolf outside, and it looked vaguely familiar. It caught my eye, and he began to shake violently, looking like he would almost rip out of his skin. With almost no sound, he changed into a man, probably around twenty-five or so. But he was the tanned boy who stalked my memories. How was he alive? He wouldn't be, my memories were centuries old.

"Bella! Bella! Please, do you remember me? Bella! Bella!" Why was he calling me? Did he remember me? Could I have been friends with werewolves as a human? I surely would have remembered being friends with a pack of giant wolves.

"Bella, were you friends with them?" Ethan asked me. What could I say?

"I think so. I've been trying to remember more of my human life, and his face has been in all my memories after when I was catatonic, I think? I'm not sure; I can't remember much of it. But I remember his face, smiling. Not curled up in pain like it was there. Were we close Ethan? What could you tell?"

"Bella, have you heard of imprinting? It's a werewolf thing; it's when they meet the person that they think they are supposed to be with. And you were his imprint. You were the person he was supposed to be with. But now that you've been turned, you're no longer his imprint. He can't be with you anymore, but that doesn't stop him from trying. He's holding onto feelings which don't exist anymore, but they're all he knew, so he tries to keep them alive. But he's never been the guy for you. if he was, you'd have felt the same immediately. But you didn't, you would have remembered him. You remembered Edward, right? Well, if he was as important to you as Edward was, you would have remembered him. But you didn't, therefore, he wasn't the guy you're supposed to spend your life with. I've no experiences with it, but I think that an imprint can be flawed. "

"Does that mean that he thought he imprinted on me, or was it that he did imprint, but when I became a vampire, did that cause the imprint to fail? What happened? I need to know so that I can actually discover what happened to me."

"I think that the imprint failed when you were changed. It's like an acid and a base neutralisation. It creates salt and water. An imprint and a vampire cancel each other out, so that he hates the fact that he imprinted on you. But I'm not sure,"

While we were talking, James was still trying to come to some agreement. Suddenly I heard a keening outside. It sounded like when we had killed Victoria. And then James screamed for Sarah.

It had started.

The wolves came bounding in, snarling and barking at us all. We got into a battle position and charged.

I couldn't see anything. All I could tell was pain. There was so much pain. My arms were being ripped off, but I was still fully conscious. It was unnerving, being able to tell exactly what was happening, but being powerless to stop it. I heard the keening of my family, of them all being ripped apart. I couldn't stop it. My thoughts were disjointed, useless. There was nothing I could do to stop it happening. All I heard was keening and snarling. And then an angel spoke.

"Bella, oh no. God no Bella, please,"


	14. Chapter 14

**Again, unbetaed. Where are you HI??? Seriously, anyone know where she is? This is for quirkyalice, who rocks!!!! Mainly because we're holding a contest about St. Patrick's Day, all the information is on my profile, and I've got a C2 made and everything! So, you should write for it, and read them, because I've gotten one in so far, it is AMAZING! Love you all!**

**Me no own...unfortunately. I really wish I did, because that would rock! But I do own a copy of The Host, which rocks!!!**

Chapter 14

EPOV

I couldn't stay here and let Bella be killed. She didn't deserve the fate that she had been dealt. Why should such an amazing woman be killed because of something which was outside the realm of her control? If those damn wolves had actually done their job correctly, she would be under a gravestone right now. But she wouldn't be, would she? A little voice in my head asked. I was losing strength every day I spent away from her, and I was so close to going back to Forks to be with her again. I couldn't stay away from her, as hard as I tried. Then, when I did go back, Charlie told me about her death. He said she had been mauled by a bear, and that her body had never been recovered. I was so close to going to Italy, but my family wouldn't let me. They kept telling me I had to stay strong, that Bella wouldn't have wanted me to kill myself; she would have told me to keep going. But I couldn't. I just stayed in my room, not speaking to anyone. I had to be dragged out to hunt, and even then, as soon as I had taken down one animal, I went back to my room. I didn't even play any music, because everything reminded me of her. Clair De Lune was the only song I would listen to, because it reminded me of Bella's uneasy grace.

Then Alice had taken it upon herself to 'cheer me up'. Her heart was in the right place, but she should have known that I wasn't able to love her the way I loved my Bella. Our entire relationship was a sham, and I was so happy it was over. But Bella probably didn't believe that it was over. I didn't deserve her trust.

But now that she was back, she made me whole again. She was the only person who could keep me whole. Now that I had her again, even though she felt she hated me, I couldn't let her go. I couldn't go through losing her again, and I would be on the first plane to Italy, and no one would know until it was too late. If I had to, I'd keep a wolf near me so that Alice wouldn't see.

I heard keening coming from the direction of her house, and the moment I heard it, my knowledge was certain. I had to go back. There was no way I could let her die without saying goodbye, without telling her how much I loved her, how much I cared, even what I would do. I stood up off my leather couch, and ran.

Usually, running calmed me. Today however, it just caused my fear to be heightened. I could hear the screams from the decimated vampires, but the one voice I couldn't hear was my Bella's. She wasn't dead, if she was, I would know it. Without her, I ceased to exist.

It was total destruction at her house. There was a thick cloud of choking purple smoke, and I could smell the burning from a few miles away. She had to be alright, I knew it. I would be fully aware if she had died, I wouldn't even be able to breathe. It would be ten times worse than how I had felt when I thought she had died, because even then I held out hope that she was ok, futile as it seemed.

Getting to the house, I saw the heads of several of Bella's family on a fire. The girl who seemed like Alice, Carlisle's friend James, and a blond haired man were all there, in the fire. Robert Uley was standing in front of Bella, trying to rip her to pieces.

"No!" I screamed, and ran at her. Everyone stared at me, and watched as I ran over to my beloved. Her arm was hanging away from her torso, there were pieces of her leg on the ground and her breathing was labored. She was barely moving, and her beautiful face was scrunched up in agony, more than I had ever seen on it before, even in the ballet studio almost a century ago.

"Bella, oh no. God, no Bella, please," I whispered, lifting her and running off, towards my own house. I had to get blood into her, and fast.

"Stop! What are you doing with her? We won't hesitate to attack you leech, even with the treaty my great grandfather made with your coven. Do you understand?" Uley had phased back into his human form, and was chasing after me, totally naked.

I turned back around, hoping that I could stop the destruction of the rest of Bella's family. My one little white lie could save Esme's best friend, and save one of the couples in their family. I could so easily change the fate of those who hadn't already succumbed to the fire, just by a few words. Could I do it? Of course I could, I had to. This was Bella's family I was thinking of, and hopefully, soon to be my family. But they didn't have to know that we weren't mates.

"You're attacking Cullens, you are aware of that, aren't you? This is my mate, and by that virtue her family are members of the Cullen family as well. Therefore you aren't killing Corellis, you are killing Cullens. And don't think we won't hesitate to stop you, because we will. Now I'm going to try save my mate, and ensure that she survives. If she doesn't, I will seek revenge for Bella and her entire family. Do you hear me pup?" I snarled at him. He slunk backwards, phased, and immediately afterwards ran off. I could hear his thoughts telling the rest of the pack to leave immediately, that they were breaking the treaty by being there. Running into the house, I called my family.

"Go to the Corellis, I know that at least three of them are dead, but we might be able to save Emma, Andy and Sarah. But you have to go now, time is running out. They're all in pretty bad shape. I'm staying here with Bella, I'll see if she wakes up." My family left, Emmett patting my back. I smiled weakly at him, and looked back down at Bella. I had to apologize, I didn't know if she'd make it past the hour, and if this was my last chance...I had to tell her how sorry I was for 98 years ago.

"Bella, I need you to wake up for me, I can't go on without you. I was an idiot, I'm fully aware of that. But we've been given a second chance, one that I know I don't deserve, but I got it. So we have to do this, I need you to wake up and be here with me. I love you, I always have and I always will. Please, wake up for me Bella, please. I want you and I need you here right now. If you go, I'll die as well. Please, please. Open your eyes." I whispered, alternating words with kisses, trying to dazzle her into consciousness.

I stared at her face, and watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Edward?" She whispered weakly. I had to strain to hear her, even with my vampire hearing.

"Bella," I sighed, relief evident in my voice. She was awake, and alive. I just hoped that she'd let me explain.

"Edward," She said, her voice stronger. Then, in a move that surprised me, she lifted her head and kissed me. Our kisses were nothing like before, we were finally equals, and that made me overjoyed. I could kiss her with my full strength, and not be afraid of hurting her. Our mouths moved in unison, and our tongues danced around each other. Her mouth tasted like honey, like the most beautiful flavor you had ever tasted, multiplied by a thousand.

I didn't know how long our kisses lasted, but eventually they had to stop. We pulled away, and I smiled at her.

"Edward, I was a fool. Can you forgive me? I don't deserve it, but if you can-" I cut Bella's apology off with another kiss.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan Corelli, I always have and I always will. There is nothing to forgive," I grabbed her hand.


	15. Epilogue!

**It's the last chapter! Thanks all so much for reading and reviewing, it's been amazing! I've looked up the stats, and I'm on 3 C2's, have 217 favorites and 270 alerts. Thank you all so much, I never thought that this little story would get such an amazing response! I'm going to ask something of the 270 of you getting alerts. I would love it if you could all review. I've given you this story, asked nothing in return, now can I please have one review?? Please?? Usual dedi's, girls, you know I love you!**

**I really wish I owned this, but I don't.**

**xXx**

**Two Years Later**

**Bella POV**

**I fixed my dress for the final time, fidgeting. I was so nervous about today, it was what I had been dreaming of for years, but it was still hard to believe that I was actually doing this.**

**"Bella! Stop fidgeting. You have ten more minutes, can you not stay still for that long? I know you're nervous, but it'll be fine. He'll be waiting for you, and it'll all work out. Do you hear me? I've been waiting for this for a freaking century, I'm not letting it go now. Understood?"**

**"Yes Alice," I replied meekly. I was letting her have her fun today, she needed to have it once with me.**

**Right, Bella, are you ready?" Emma popped her head in the door calling me. Her and Alice were in matching baby blue dresses. It was amazing how even with such different coloring they could look so alike.**

**I smoothed out my dress for the final time, finally realizing I was getting married. To Edward Cullen. The man I had loved for a century.**

**My dress was an Alice creation, and it had white lace around the hems, and had a high neckline, but three quarter sleeves. It was an amalgamation of a dress from when Edward would have gotten married and when I would have gotten married, did vampires not exist.**

**I took my position behind them, and gripped Emmett's arm. He had agreed to do the honor that James and my real dad couldn't do. I heard the familiar lullaby fill the air, and I took a deep unnecessary breath. **

**"You ready, Bells?" Emmett asked me.**

**"Ready and waiting, big bro'" I replied.**

**We took the first steps into the large marquee. Alice had outdone herself, the room was filled with freesia and orange blossoms, the scent filling the air. It was amazing. Looking down the aisle, I saw the reason for my existence staring down at me, his face lit up in my favorite crooked smile, his butterscotch eyes filled with the love I knew was reflected in mine. I wanted to run down the aisle, but Emmett's arm on mine kept me walking down the aisle at the snails pace we had set. Finally getting there, I took Edward's hand as we faced Aro.**

**The ceremony passed so quickly, and I hardly noticed when it was time to exchange vows.**

**"Isabella and Edward have written their own vows. Isabella?" Aro asked me. I took a deep breath and began.**

**"Edward. A century ago today, we broke up. Yet here we are, together, as equals. It's fate. I love you, I always have loved you and I always will love you. To use your words, 'You are my life now'. You saved me and my family, it's something that I will spend eternity repaying you for. But each and every sunrise I will look at you, and I will wonder how I got so lucky to be able to spend eternity with you. I love you, right now and forever," If I had been able to cry, I would have. My words were simple, but they were everything I had to say to him.**

**"Edward?"**

**"Bella. I can't say anything else. I love you, I always have loved you, I always will love you. That's all I can say. I made a mistake a long time ago, and now that we've been given a second chance, I will cherish you forever."**

**"By virtue of the fact that I'm one of the brothers of the Volturi, you are now mated,"**

**Edward leaned in and kissed me, whilst all the vampires cheered. My family was still hurting, we wouldn't recover from the loss of three members of our family. But we were getting through, one day at a time. Sarah was recovering gradually, and had began to show interest in another vampire, Alistair. Emma was finding it difficult without Ethan, but Andy kept her spirits up. I missed Sam so much, there was a hole in my chest. But we were getting through it, slowly but surely. And now, with Edward by my side, I felt like I could get through anything.**

**The End**


End file.
